


The Timing Wasn't Right

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is coming back. Angsty, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Timing Wasn't Right

Please don't hate me

Sherlock was almost done taking down Moriarty's web. One more target, one more person Sherlock had to take down and then he could see his beloved friend John. Sherlock was almost out of the rags he wore as clothes, almost able to cut the rickety beard, almost into his prized trench coat.  
He had to kill, though, something Sherlock had done a lot since he left London. The man was evil, pure evil, but there was still value in everyone's life. Sherlock was ready to kill him. He hadn't learned his name (in fear of sympathizing him) only his face.  
Sherlock was ready to kill.  
Ready to murder.

John learned the truth, he learned Sherlock wasn't dead. He was waiting for his friend to come home. He could still see Sherlock's hearty smile that he only showed John. He would hug him first, probably cry.  
And then he would kill him. He left him thinking he was dead that long?!?!?!?! He would be dead. Figuratively of course.

The gun was shot, the man was dead, and Sherlock was coming back to London.  
Sherlock. Was. Coming. Home.   
He sat in the plane waiting to reach the London airport. He could almost see john now. He'd have a look of rage in his eyes. Oh, that angered solder would yell and curse. But he would smile and come home with John. Things would go back to normal.   
And Sherlock would be happy.  
Sherlock exited the plane unaware- for the first time - of what would await him and his future.

 

John was at the airport waiting for Sherlock. There was a smile on his face and pure joy in his heart. He couldn't wait to see his once-dead friend. There was no holding back the tears as the plane landed. There was no stopping his feet from running when Sherlock was able to be seen, too.  
Sherlock looked happy, and a little scared. John raced up and hugged Sherlock. Not a regular hug either, no it was a full on bear-hug. Sherlock was here! He was with John! It wasn't just a dream either. No Sherlock was alive.  
" I killed people, John." Sherlock admitted, his voice cracked.   
" It's okay Sherlock, I'm still here, your here, your okay." John whispered, sobs racked his body.  
Sherlock took a step back, he smiled and breathed in they don air.  
And heard the sound of a gun shot.

John gasped in horror as Sherlock fell back, the bullet pierced his body. He fell to his knees and grabbed Sherlock, shaking him fiercely. No, it couldn't happen like this. He can't die again.  
" No Sherlock! No, you can't die like this! No! Your here, your home." His voice cracked so very much like Sherlock's had not two minutes ago.  
" Can we go back to 221b? That is what normal people do in these situations? Promise false things?" Sherlock gasps.  
" Yeah, Sherlock, we can go to the bloody flat. You have to stay awake though, no clocking out on my watch! Got that? YOUR NOT DYING NOW!" John cried.  
He could here the sirens in the distance.  
" John?" Sherlock gasped.  
" Yes Sherlock?" John asked.  
" I'll miss you. See you in...." Sherlock finished.  
A breath, then none.  
" SHERLOCK!!!!!" John roared.   
Then the ambulance arrived. Carrying Sherlock's lifeless body away and all hope of a happy ending.

"Is he dead?" John asked.  
" Yes, I'm sorry. He was so happy when I told him he could come home. He was almost going to jump out f cake." Mycroft admitted.  
" So I had him for 3 MINUTES!?!?" John roared.  
John had Mycroft pinned against the wall so fast he hadn't even realized it until after.   
" I can't Mourn him again! I just can't, Mycroft!" John was crying.  
" I'm sorry, John, I'm so sorry. What do you want? Sherlock already gave you everything of his, there's only so much a man can do. And I can't bring people back from the dead! Believe me, if I could, I would!" Mycroft yelled.  
" I just want him back, I want Sherlock back!!!" John fell to his knees, letting go of Mycroft.  
And letting go of happiness as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Pandora messed with me.  
> Cookies and Jam is rewarded to comments


End file.
